Noel dePlante
is a non-playable character in DragonVale. was first mentioned in the Star Fall Event event as a significant part of the story behind the event. |Game Description (Cooperative Breeding Cave)}} |Game Description (Galaxy Island)}} |Game Description (The Astral Spire)}} Appearances During the time The Rift Gate was introduced, would walk around a player's park at a time, and at a maximum of one time a day. During the Secrets of Spellform event, would appear in a player's park petrified, and at a maximum of two times a day. The Rift Gate Introduction RoarOfTheRiftVistorButton.png|Before Tapping When Noel dePlante Is Around Visitors_icon.png|After Tapping When Noel dePlante Is Around During the time The Rift Gate was introduced players were able to find . Each time the player found he/she would receive DragonCash or 1 gem. In order to find players had to carefully look over the islands in their parks which had a magic portal. would casually be walking along with the other visitors when the visitor's button has blue mushrooms on it. Visitor Pop Up Messages NoelDePlante-VisitorPopUpMessage1.png NoelDePlante-VisitorPopUpMessage2.png NoelDePlante-VisitorPopUpMessage3.png NoelDePlante-VisitorPopUpMessage4.png NoelDePlante-VisitorPopUpMessage5.png NoelDePlante-VisitorPopUpMessage6.png NoelDePlante-VisitorPopUpMessage7.png NoelDePlante-VisitorPopUpMessage8.png NoelDePlante-VisitorPopUpMessage9.png NoelDePlante-VisitorPopUpMessage10.png NoelDePlante-VisitorPopUpMessage11.png NoelDePlante-VisitorPopUpMessage12.png NoelDePlante-VisitorPopUpMessage13.png NoelDePlante-VisitorPopUpMessage14.png NoelDePlante-VisitorPopUpMessage15.png NoelDePlante-VisitorPopUpMessage16.png *When the The Rift Gate was available the visitors button would have a purple border around it alerting players that was wandering around the park. *If the visitors button was tapped on during this time any one of the following message would appear: Gallery NoelDePlanteBack.png|Noel dePlante Back Image In Park Notes Possible References * may have multiple possible references in his visitor pop-up messages: **One message mentions "fluff capacitors" and the number "88" which may be a reference to the "flux capacitor" and needing to reach 88 miles per hour for the time machine to work in the film Back to the Future. **One message mentions what the world may look like in 1,000 years and whether magicfolk may return to the Surface which may be a reference to the background premise for the game DragonVale World. **One message mentions a giant finger descending in the sky which may be a reference to players touching their devices to play DragonVale. **One message mentions a different dragon-filled reality multiverse where the players are the characters which may be a reference to the theories regarding multiverses. **One message mentions waking up on the wrong side of the astrolabe which may be a reference to the saying "waking up on the wrong side of the bed today." **One message mentions few records surviving the Cataclysm which was introduced as part of the background premise of the Light Magic Event and Dark Magic Event. **One message mentions light and dark magic being lost to the Cataclysm and how collaboration brought it back which may be a reference to how players had to work together to collect magic to bring back light and dark magic during the Light Magic Event and Dark Magic Event. **One message mentions looking up and seeing a strange moon and then realizing it was a moon dragon which may be a reference to the Moon Dragon in DragonVale. ***The phrase "but that was no moon- just a moon dragon" may be a reference to the quote "that's no moon" from Star Wars:Episode IV - A New Hope. **One message mentions that he had the strangest dream about living in a two-dimensional world in the palm of a giant hand which may be a reference to the actual game he exists in and how some players play DragonVale. **One message mentions bringing cats which may be a reference to how some wizards and witches are associated with having cats around. Category:Visitors